vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Vispania
The Kingdom of Vispania was a state that existed in the Dark Sea off of the south west of Samuelonia from its founding circa 4000 BP until 2894 BP. The Vispanese Kingdom ended after defeat at the hands of the Kyriatans, who after the Vispanese War, installed governors loyal to Kyriatan. History The early inhabitants of Vispania are believed to have come from the Naithid tribes at around 4000 BP. The first settlers were to become what was to be the Kingdom of Vispania. The early Vispanese saw a number of tribal Kingdoms, which evolved into a single unified Kingdom under Hedathor Otthun, the first King of Vispania. The Vispanese grew to become a renowned maritime trade state and grew rich from trading along the Samuelonian coast. The city of Celticago was founded around 3500 BP and the cities port became an important trade centre. By 3400 BP the east coast city of Fetroit replaced the city of Celticago as the main city, thanks to its closer location to mainland Samuelonia. The island also had a bountiful supply of white marble and slate mines which saw Vispanese merchants prosper. For hundreds of years the Kyriatans and Vispanese competed and often fought over Samuelonian trade routes. In 2912BP King Andaluca of Vispania sent a fleet of warships to the Kyriakos Islands in retaliation to the sinking of Vispanese trade vessels. The Vispanese war fleet attacked and captured some 34 Kyriatan ships and sacked the city of Thiasakia. The Council of Kyriatan voted to go to war with the Vispanese and gained support from the Gyrish Kingdom. A fleet of over 100 ships landed in Vispania in early 2911BP and whilst the Vispanese lost a huge number of ships, the Vispanese were successful in repelling a number of land invasions. The Kyriatan/Gyrish army were obliterated at the Battle of Gerontimo bringing an end to the first invasion. Over the next 28 years the Vispanese and Kyriatans fought on and off. In 2984BP the Kyriatans sent a huge army to Vispania and after a number of pitched battles the Kyriatans sacked the Vispanese main cities. King Andaluca of Vispania attempted to flee but his ship was attacked by the Kyriatans and he was captured. King Andaluca, his family and many Vispanese nobles and merchants were executed, brining to the end the Kingdom of Vispania. King Andaluca's cousin, Prince Rhalius, who had betrayed his people and assisted the Kyriatan's was elected by the Kyriatan's to rule Vispania and it was to become a colony of Kyriatan. In 2566 BP, a revolt against Kyriatan rule, known as the Vispanese Revolts, threw off Kyriatan rule of the island for a short period, until 2541, when the island was finally reclaimed by Kyriatan. Further Vispanian revolts occurred in 2386, 2314 and 2299, finally culminating in the Dark Sea War between 2299 to 2237. The Dark Sea War began when Vispanese nobles, tired of Kyriatan rule revolted. The Kyriatan reaction was hard and deadly, leading to King Leo I of Samuelonia agreeing to support the Vispanese rebels. After a protracted war the Vispanese were victorious and King Leo declared Vispania a client kingdom of Samelonia and installed Gendthur Malwyn, a prominent Vispanese noble, as King of Vispania. New Kingdom of Vispania The overthrow of the Kyriatan's and the rise of the Malwyn dynasty ushered in a new era of prosperity. Traders and merchants once again prospered, new farming communities were founding and the income from the lucrative marble mining and export saw the island prosper. Vispania became the heartland of Samuelonian naval forces and the tiny island was tasked with building and maintaining a naval force large enough to protect Samuelonian's. Vispanese bankers and merchants became common place amongst most mainland towns and cities. Category:Former nations Category:Samuelonia